1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an antenna using stripline for microwaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a stripline antenna for micro waves is electrically fed at the center of an antenna array 1 as shown in FIG. 1. The two feeding points are indicated as 2 and 2' respectively, and the spacing between the points 2 and 2' is limited depending on the wave length of radiating electromagnetic wave. The usual spacing between the feeding points 2 and 2' is selected from a few millimeters to more than ten millimeters in the microwave band, and it is difficult to arrange the feeding elements at the same level with the stripline antenna for micro waves. Accordingly in a conventional antenna system it is an usual method that a coaxial feeder or a wave guide is stereoscopically arranged in the backward space of the antenna to feed the antenna in-phase. This method, however, has structural difficulties since the higher frequency requires a narrow spacing between feeding points 2 and 2' as well as a larger cubic volume of feeding section. Furthermore, the prior art stripline antenna for micro waves has another drawback, which arises more difficult problems, in feeding of plural antenna arrays.